vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic
Psychics were a subset of humans, though classified as a supernatural species, that exhibit the ability to read, manipulate and/or control the minds of others. Creation Psychics, seemingly, were a natural occurring phenomenon, born with natural psychic abilities. However, a psychic's function and purpose in the natural world is not known. Bonnie Bennett's grandmother had once told her that all witchcraft was rooted in psychic energy; this leads Bonnie to believe that witches and psychics are connected, though this connection has not been made clear. History Arcadius was the first known Psychic and he used his powers for the good of his village; however, the village turned against him when they discovered his abilities. Arcadius was then burnt alive at the stake and in his last moments, he unleashed a psychic blast that actually created another dimension, where his soul resided. The next known psychics were Sybil and Seline, who were banished to an island that was the former home of Arcadius. Seline used her powers to lure men on to the island in order to be butchered and eaten. They eventually became the first and only known Sirens, immortal creatures that feasted on human flesh. Additionally, they retained their psychic abilities. With the deaths of Sybil and Seline and Arcadius' destruction, all known Psychics have been destroyed. Beyond these three, it is unknown if Psychics still exist in the modern world. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Telepathy:' Psychics are able to enter the minds of others and read their thoughts and access their memories. While they appear to have considerable range, seeing as how Seline and Sybil were able to reach sailors beyond the island they were on, physical contact allows them to search through the deeper recesses of a person's mind. During the course of his life, Arcadius was shown to be able to read the minds of others with focus, allowing him to discern the trick a boy performed. During their time on the island, Seline taught Sybil to use their voice as a physical aid to influence their mental abilities. **'Mind Control:' Psychics possess the ability to apply subtle influence on the minds of others. Seline was shown to be able to call on sailors to sail into the rocks of her island, creating the myths about Sirens. Additionally, Arcadius once offered to quell the impure thoughts of a fellow villager. Uncommon Powers *'Dimensional Creation:' Psychics, specifically Arcadius, possess the potential to create their own afterlife dimension by releasing a large psychic blast under extreme emotional duress. This leaves a psychic imprint on the world through unknown means. To date, only Arcadius has been shown capable of performing this feat. However, through similar means, Bonnie Bennett, a witch, awoke a similar gift with the death of Enzo. Weaknesses *'Mortality:' Despite their mental abilities, psychics are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) as well as the physical limitations. *'Staff of Arcadius:' An ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork that operates at an unknown frequency that is capable of disrupting psychic abilities. When coupled with the Maxwell Striker and Founders Bell, it has the potential to release Hellfire, capable of destroying everything in it's path, including Psychics. Known Psychics Arcadius-promo.PNG|Arcadius † Seline-S8.jpg|Seline † Sybil-S8.jpg|Sybil † Trivia *Although not psychics, witches can exhibit common abilities of psychics via their spells. **In Pilot, Bonnie Bennett claimed that she was psychic. It could either be possible that she had misinterpreted the information given to her by Sheila Bennett, that they were descendants of druids, or that she exhibited certain psychic characteristics. **Valerie Tulle was able to read the mind of Rayna Cruz through physical contact. It is unknown if telepathy was a common trait throughout members of the Gemini Coven, or it was something unique to herself being a vampire-siphon hybrid. *According to Sybil in An Eternity of Misery, she considers Arcadius to be the first psychic. **Arcadius backs this up by calling Sybil and Seline "my children". *Certain spells can create a psychic organism. The Immortals were a species that were endowed with extreme psychic powers and true immortality. **Silas has displayed powerful psychic abilities, aside from Arcadius, when he became a true immortal, as he was able to easily control an entire town at once. **Originals and vampires possess very minor psychic abilities. How or why they developed these abilities, when the spell that created their origin was intended to improve them only physically, is not known. Currently, the connection between psychic abilities and immortality, if any, is unknown. *In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, Bonnie Bennett mentions how she was once told by her grandmother that all witchcraft was rooted in psychic energy after she experienced the effects of the Staff of Arcadius. Bonnie mentions that the two species share a connection, but does not elaborate further. *In You Made a Choice to Be Good, Bonnie releases a psychic blast upon Enzo's death resulting in the creation of an afterlife dimension similar to Arcadius'. **It is unknown if witches or other psychics naturally share this ability or it was due to Bonnie having been disempowered from the Huntress Transference spell. **In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, Arcadius confirms that Bonnie was the second person to have created a new afterlife dimension since Hell after thousands of years. Gallery Psychic2 - TVD804.png Psychic3 - TVD804.png 814-075-Cade.png Telepathy14.png 814-094~Damon-Cade.png 814-Body Count-Cade.png References See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Psychics Category:Humans